


Day 245

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [245]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 245

Paherial stepped off the ship with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. There was nothing he loved quite like sailing and nothing that put him in a better mood. His… apprentice was too formal a word and partner gave the lad too much credit. His ward stumbled along after him. The poor lad had not yet gotten his sea legs and the boat ride over had had a very different effect on him. 

Paherial and Felras were Lords of Fortune, well Paherial was, Felras was in training, so to speak, but none the less, they have come seeking fortune and glory. A very specific subtle kind of glory, the kind that got you whispered about in elite circles and not thrown in the dungeons by the city guards. 

Paherial’s client was a formally noble dwarf, exiled to the surface after his family failed to take the throne of Orzammar. Years ago, he had fled through Kirkwall but had left behind a few family heirlooms that had since been appropriated by the city. They had been in storage for four years but now the city was hosting an auction to fund some civic project or another. The former Lord Harrowmont could easily have purchased these items legitimately, but that would have left a paper trail that his enemies could follow, so here were Paherial and Felaris here to pull off an auction heist.

It would be impossibly difficult and irresistibly exciting. Maybe Felaris would learn a thing out two. First thing on the to do list was scope out the auction house. After a quick tip to rent out a room in the Hanged Man, and to change out of their nice comfortable sailor’s outfits and into drab itchy servants clothes, they headed over to the venue. 

The house belonged to a dwarf named Varric Tethris who had a reputation for being unscrupulous, overly friendly, and hanging out with a group of people who thwarted a Qunari invasion almost on their own. Not the sort of people it was wise to be caught by.

They had arrived well ahead of the actual auction to give them plenty of time to prepare and the two elves spent quite a bit of time that day doing actual servant’s work. Dusting off old relics that had been in storage for years, sweeping cobwebs out of corners and hanging new curtains that better reflected the glory of Kirkwal’s Champion or something to that effect. At the end of the day they headed back to their room to confer and plan.

“Tell me what you saw,” Paherial sait to his ward. Felras, always eager to impress, spouted off his mental list.

“Three official entrances: the main entrance for attendees, the loading doors for goods and the servants entrance for the elves. The last is the one best suited for getting in unnoticed. Also, a few windows on the second floor with balconies that we could climb to. Lots of alleyways and side passages in the nearby streets, problematic if we don’t have a clear escape plan. Then there are the guards, several watching the auction pieces at all times and checking servants at the exit. Patrolls report in regularly so killing or knocking them out won’t work.”

Paherial nodding approvingly. “Not bad. You left off the fact that the servants have plenty of corridors to avoid guests, also guarded and based on what we were given, everyone makes enough money to be resistant to bribes. Did you see the traps, they were all deactivated while we were there but you can bet they’ll be turned on on the night of the auction, make a wrong move and it's all over. Do you think we can do it on our own?”

“Are you keeping me on lookout?” Felras asked. Paherial nodded, the boy still had a lot to learn before he could be central to an operation this dangerous.

“Then no,” said the boy. “There is no way we can steal the artifacts without it being noticed right quick so we’ll need someone standing by either with horses to get us out quick or to cover an escape into the sewers or something.”

“Or?” Paherial asked, trying to lead his ward. It didn’t work and the boy only gave Paherial a blank look.

“Or we need a decent forger to replicate the pieces,” Paherial explained. That way we will have more time to make our escape. 

“Some of the items on our list have dwarven enchantments on them,” Felras protested. “No forger could replicate those convincingly.”

“No normal forger,” Paherial corrected. “However, I know where we can find an excellent dwarven runecrafter my contacts tell me has fallen somewhat on hard times and has a vendetta against master Tethras. Get some rest and we’ll go see him first thing in the morning.”


End file.
